Word Vomit
by squizz
Summary: Sasuke had killed Itachi, and Naruto couldn't seem to shut up. SasuNaruSasu?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello all! I've started on something new…without meaning too but this couldn't be helped, the idea would simply not leave me alone until I was left with many words written across my notebook.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

Therefore, I leave you this, enjoy! Read, and please review!!

* * *

**Word Vomit: **

**Chapter One:- There's something about you**

* * *

"Congratulations!" I uttered, I was happy for him – yet he flinched almost unknowingly, his gaze upon the headless body before him. 

I wanted to know if he had pleasure running through his veins, and although at the back of my mind, I knew he didn't; I asked him anyway.

"So tell me, how does _it _feel? How do _you_ feel?" I didn't sound as curious as I had intended to.

However, it didn't matter as he chose to ignore my words, his bloodied fists clenching at his sides. I knew he didn't want me there.

I knew I was being inconsiderate of his rather obvious feelings, but I didn't care.

"What's wrong, Uchiha? Cat bit your tongue?" I taunted him, unable to control what I was saying. The words… the words just spilling out of my mouth.

Like foul smelling vomit.

I couldn't understand my own behaviour – this, was so unlike me – yet I couldn't escape this need. This need to add salt to his wounds, and although he was ignoring me, I wanted to continue, until it hurt him.

Until it hurt him so badly he felt detached, and numb.

I was surprising myself at how I could think such repulsive thoughts, without any ounces of regret.

Instead, I felt alive. A feeling I hadn't felt in 5 or more years, not since he had killed me.

"Answer me Uchiha. Or did mummy fail to tell you that it was rude to ignore people when they were speaking to you?" I knew I shouldn't have said that. However, I didn't regret it, if anything I took pleasure from his slightly trembling form, before he stiffened; grasping control of himself.

It was then that I knew he was only _trying_ to ignore me.

And it saddened me.

I wanted him to turn around, and acknowledge me.

I wanted him to come running into my arms whilst begging for forgiveness.

I wanted him to love me; as much as I loved him.

I'd dreamt of it so many times.

Nevertheless, I also felt so angry.

At the same time, I wanted to be cruel to him.

I wanted to break every single bone within his body.

I wanted to show him that my dreams were more important than him – however untrue that was.

I wanted to happily shove a fully powered Rassengan through his chest.

I wanted him to** feel**, the way I **felt**.

**The way I still feel.**

_I wanted him to look at me._

* * *

TBC…

* * *

**A/N:** And so, we come to the end of this chapter…did you like it? Did you not? I have to say I haven't written in first person since I was 9 or something, so it was pretty hard for me ; 

Tell me what you thought about it, ask me questions

**REVIEW MEEE!!!!!**

xXx


	2. Someone I Could Save

**A/N:** So here's the second instalment of this fic…enjoy! Thanks to all my reviews and to all those who left it of story alert.

* * *

**Word Vomit**

**Chapter two:** **Someone I could save**

* * *

"So, Sasuke, when do you plan on going back to Konoha?" I asked – not that I was curious or anything. It was more of me needing something to say. And even though I knew he wouldn't reply; I didn't care. 

_I've never enjoyed silence._

"Aren't you going to answer me Uchiha?"

_I've never taken well to being ignored either._

"I thought I told you it's rude to ignore people when their talking to you." He didn't respond, and to be honest I wasn't surprised. I guess I was starting to get use to this one-sided conversation. And it was something I wasn't going to give up on any time soon.

_I've never been the kind to give up. _

"You know fulfilling your life-time ambition doesn't give you the rights to stand still and waste away." I never understood why he gave up his life to kill another, and hurt those who loved him, **still love him** in the process.

_I'll never understand Sasuke. _

Itachi's headless form no longer unnerved me – not that it should o done in the first place, for as a member of the ANBU, sightings like these were usual. But then again, the death of a person as sinister as Uchiha Itachi was not.

I took a step closer to him, and nearly fell over at the sudden use of my legs. It seemed my legs had fallen asleep due to the fact that I'd been standing for so long.

Yet I walked on, albeit slower than normal, until I was next to him. His hair shielded me from an appropriate view of his face.

To say I was disappointed would be an understatement.

"where to next, Sasuke." It felt good to say his name.

Again there was no vocal response, just a twitch – very unnoticeable to the untrained eye. It was only now that I realised that I was looking down on Sasuke. I would have leaped with joy and screamed obscenities was it not for our current situation.

Sasuke was now just below my eyes.

I couldn't help but feel smug.

"Are you trying to tell me that you never thought ahead? That you don't know what to do now that you've killed your brother?" I wondered if I sounded stupid asking questions I obviously knew the answer too.

I was not caught of guard when a fist attempted to collide with my face.

I felt relief glide through me, as I had now finally received a response. Even though it was just a punch…it was something,

I didn't miss the look of surprise that crossed Sasuke's face when I so easily blocked his punch.

It hurt to think that he had been surprised.

Did he think that in the five years he had abandoned Konoha and sold his soul to the devil, I had just stood still and moped all my life?

Well how wrong he was!

Yes I admit I had moped around when he had left. But I had continued on with my life, I'd become stronger, met new people and protected my village.

Something Ero-sennin had encouraged me to do.

Sasuke lowered his arm slowly, glaring at if, as if silently telling it off for not doing as it was told. He then looked at me, anger so evident in his eyes.

"**Fight me**" he said.

* * *

**A/N:** And that's the end of this chapter. Reviews will be happily accepted.

* * *


End file.
